Forever
by SuperWhoCaskettLock
Summary: The daughter of a warrior and the daughter of a thief - two separate lives becomes one as Jane and Minnie become attached at the hip. But just as they begin to make it through, the curse tears them apart. Can they find their way back to each other again?


"You're holding it wrong."

"Shut up, Mickey."

A young boy with dark black eyes looked at the girl opposite him with a grin on his face. He was trying to teach her how to properly hold the wooden sword he owned for play, but the girl just couldn't seem to get a hang of it. The girl frowned at him, resisting the urge to hit him with the flat of the fake blade.

"Come on, Minnie, you just have to –"

Minnie slammed the blade into the boy's stomach, watching him fall backwards in more shock than pain. "Ha!" She said, jumping up once and swinging the sword around in excitement. "I got you, I got you!"

From the floor, Mickey spit out dirt and swung his arm around to knock the little girl off the ground also. As though cued, Minnie's mother entered the backyard in which they were playing.

"Behave yourselves," she said sternly, taking the fake sword from Minnie's tiny hands and tossing it to the side. She helped the children up, lightly shoving them towards the house, telling them to prepare themselves for dinner. The children nodded dejectedly, walking into the house with their heads hung.

The children, who were eight years of age, had known each other since birth. Minnie and Mickey were in an arranged engagement, and the two had always known that. The engagement was an idea from the mother, who wanted to be sure of the kind of person her daughter would marry.

Her mother was a housemother who took care of the household rather than work. Her husband was a warrior of the Queen, an army man, and the one young Minnie looked up to from a young age.

Miles away, a girl Minnie's age fell to the ground as well.

"Tarzan, go away," the young girl muttered, shoving the boy off herself and dusting herself off as she stood. The boy looked at her sadly, letting out a whimper similar to that of a dog's.

"I thought we were going to play today?" He said, rolling in front of her to stop her from walking any further. He stood up, matching her height. "Pleeeease?"

"No," Jane insisted, shoving him aside and walking back towards her house.

She lived with her father in a cabin in the woods. Her mother had been killed by a wild animal years ago, but Jane didn't remember her much. To her, it had always been Jane and Daddy.

Tarzan followed her home, walking on all fours like a monkey. Jane ignored him, which was unlike her; but she was in a bad mood. The last thing she needed today was to be followed around by the boy who'd been obsessed with her for years now.

"Dad?" She called to her father, shutting the door behind her as she rubbed her hands together. Her father stepped into the room with a smile on his face, lifting her up and swinging her around a few times before setting her down on the floor.

"Anything you want to do today, sweetheart?" He asked her, walking into the kitchen, knowing she would follow.

Jane shook her head, removing her gloves as she sat down on a chair. Her father smiled at her and began to prepare a meal for them.

"You sure?"

Jane looked at him for a moment before speaking. "Could we go for a walk again?"

"'Course," her father replied, ruffling her hair lightly as he spoke. She reacted instantly, beginning to fix her hair back to normal as soon as her father let go, earning a laugh from him.

The lives of the two very different girls carried on as usual. The two never even met for years of their life.

When they did finally meet, everything changed.

**A/N: I couldn't think of any characters in Disney except these guys. Roll with it, I promise it'll be great! I'll try not to change their personalities too much from their characters in the beginning (but when tragic things happen, I make no promises). I'll try to update when I can, hopefully school doesn't get in the way too much. Please leave reviews and follow the story – the first chapter will be up soon.**

**P.S.: If you're a Castle fan, you should check out my other story…. ;)**


End file.
